Autumn Leaves Must Fall, Eventually
by bunseru
Summary: As the new year begins, Haruhi finds herself running into some problems she desperately tried to leave in the past. When the only people who truly touched her heart are now the ones slowly breaking it apart, who will she run to? What edge will she be over, and will anyone be there to catch her when she falls? First fanfiction ever written, so suggestions are welcome. ONGOING.
1. Chapter 1

Her second year is just beginning at the elite private academy, Ouran High School, and Haruhi has had an entire summer to clear her mind of all last year's overwhelming events. Refreshed and renewed, she walks down the all-to-well-known cobblestone path.

Unlike the other wealthy students, Haruhi was a commoner. Over the most recently passed year, she had a lot of obstacles to overcome with that status. Finally, after working a majority of the summer at the pension, she had enough money to buy the academy's dresscode- appropriate dresses.

Walking into the main hall, she has never felt more self conscious. '_Gosh, these dresses are _hideous_, why do these girls choose to dress this way?_' Haruhi looked down at herself and was very displeased with both the eggshell color, and the fit in general. She continued along towards her new classroom, dispersed among the crowd of chattering students.

'_Thank goodness no one recognizes me, it would be a real pain to try to explain why I decided to crossdress this year,_' she thought. Over the summer, her hair grew 3 extra inches and was past her shoulders now. She looked very feminine, and no one recognized her this way.

Walking into classroom 2-C, she immediately took a seat in back- now that she was equipped with her contacts, she didn't need to be plastered to the blackboard. This way, she was out of sight, out of mind. She positioned all of her books in a neat fashion, and prepared for the first lesson of the day.

In the empty classroom, Haruhi's mind began to drift off to other things, times she tried desperately to forget, but always found herself dreaming of. The delicate laugh of a sweet boy, the protective shadow of a loving guardian. The knowing smile of a dark, shaded boy. The mischievous laughter of secrets amongst themselves. But the most painful of all, was the glow of a burning, passionate sun, radiant among all who dare stare too long.

Jolted from her daydreams, the first bell sounded, and her classmates flowed into the room, bringing the stories of luxurious summer vacations with them. "Oh yes, the shores of Fiji are absolutely spectacular!"

"Nothing compared to Hawaii, though, wouldn't you say?"

"Why, I heard those black beaches are definitely something worth seeing!"

"But the mountains of Switzerland top all of those sandy getaways, I had a blast!"

Haruhi sighed inwardly, thinking back to her peaceful yet laborous days at the pension, wondering what it must be like to travel all around the world, when she snapped at herself, '_You have a wonderful life, how could you possibly want anything more than mother or father has given you?_'

She looked down and flushed, trying to avoid the now growing whispers around her, when she suddenly realized they were about _her_. She looked quickly out the window and tried to hide the now blazing fire in her cheeks when she suddenly heard a sound that made her heart stop.

"Heh heh heh, oh Hika_ru_, did you see the look on those teacher's faces?"

"Ha, yeah, they were so shocked, they didn't know what to _do_! Kao_ru_, do sit in the back with me, I couldn't stand to be up close to any of those idiots."

Daring to look up, she saw just the slightest bounce of ginger locks before they sat down in front of her. The pair of identically styled heads leaned in towards eachother and resumed their conversation in the privacy of eachother's ears.

Haruhi's heart stopped. '_They _had _to have the same class as me, didn't they! Damn it. . . You can handle this. Just try to be as lowkey as possible, and maybe they won't notice yo-_'

"Hikaru, look."

Haruhi's world stopped. Realizing her eyes had snapped shut, she slowly opened them, finding two pairs of golden doe-eyes staring directly at her. All she could do was inhale sharply.

Without a word, she quickly picked up her neatly organized desk materials, scooted out from the chair, and tried to bolt up to the empty seat in front.

_Crash._

In dead silence, Haruhi looked down. A slender hand was holding tightly onto her wrist.

"Well, hello there. Thanks for the greeting, though I don't think-"

"We should expect that much from you, seeing as you-"

"Have been ignoring us all summer," they finished in unison.

Haruhi just stared wide-eyed at the twins, unable to conjure a single word from the tsunami of thoughts flooding her mind.

"Tch, stupid commoner thought we wouldn't notice her, just because she went ahead and turned into a girl, finally," Hikaru said to his counterpart.

"I'm sorry we tried so hard to push your feminine side out, Haruhi, it _doesn't really suit you_," Kaoru said, releasing her wrist. All Haruhi could do was sputter out three tiny words, "Damn you both." She calmed down to a scary level, stared at the dopplegangers, and bent down to retrieve her fallen books.

Turning swiftly away, she left the room altogether, leaving a deafening silence in her wake.

"How could she," Hikaru muttered under his breath.

"She went and grew up without us," Kaoru completed.

The twins looked at eachother now, and with a defeated sigh, rested their heads together.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn it, those fucking twins. I can't believe they said those things to me, after everything that's happened. I can't believe they-" '_Treated you like everyone else?_' "Tch, whatever, I'll probably have to go to the office now and explain why I left the classroom. Probably should change classes, too. . ." '_I will not let those twins run me out, I'm here for my education, I don't give a shit about what they have to say about me. But. . . These outfits _are _horrible. . ._'

The next day, Haruhi came to school with her hair up in a bun, her old hand me downs, and her very normal glasses. Everyone noticed her right away.

"Oh my goodness, look, it's _Haruhi_!"

"Did he grow his hair out or something, and what's with those clothes? I thought he wore the school's uniform, or at least when he worked for the Host Club he did."

"Maybe they bought it for him, I haven't seen him there yet, _did he quit_?"

"No, no one _quits _the Host Club, he was probably kicked out!"

'_These goddamn rich people, always talking terribly. They loved me while I was a host, but now they look at me like scum. At least they don't think I'm a girl. I won't have to deal with any obsessive men every again._' She continued up the stairs in the main hall towards room 2-C, once again getting there 20 minutes early. She took her same spot as yesterday, fully prepared for the devils to take their same spot as well.

When they walked in, they were chattering about God knows what, and sat in their same spot again. They seemed to miss Haruhi completely, to her relief, but Hikaru stopped midsentence suddenly. He whispered something into Kaoru's ear, and sure enough, they both turned around to look at her, same as the day before.

"Hikaru, why is this poorly dressed commoner sitting behind us?"

"Probably so she can stare at the back of our perfectly styled heads, Kaoru."

"How incredibly _distateful_," they said together. They started snickering amongst themselves, when Haruhi decided to speak up.

"You know, you guys, I don't know what the hell is wrong with the both of you, but I'd really appreciate it if you kept me out of your jokes. What happened, happened, but it did not concern either of you, so I see no reason for you to treat me like _shit_," she spat. "So, shut the hell up, turn around, and leave me alone." She stared at them coldly as they both looked as if they had just been slapped.

"Now now, someone's a bit-"

"_Upset_. Look's like we finally got under her skin, Hikaru," Kaoru sneered. "Too bad we don't give a rats ass about your fucking feelings. How about _you _shut _your dirty mouth_ and-" he gulped.

Picking up where he left off, Hikaru finished, "And leave _us _alone."

Haruhi felt like she had been slapped. Her face grew incredibly red, and her body began to heat up. But among all of her hurt feelings, she recalled something- Kaoru had choked in the middle of his sentence. This was very unusual, but it seemed like. . . Kaoru had actually regretted what he was saying.

Haruhi pondered this thought for a moment, and her face cleared, much to Hikaru's disapproval. "What's the matter, commoner, finally broke after all this time? I hope we didn't hurt your feelings _too badly_," he laughed and turned around. But when Haruhi looked up, she watched as Kaoru quickly turned around, after having been staring at her. '_He looked a bit . . . Sad._'

After class was over, Haruhi had an appointment with the head of scheduling; she accidentally signed up for gym class, but decided against it, since she wanted to keep her gender lowkey afterall.

This decision wasn't totally Haruhi's choice; a very convincing debt collector had a say in it as well. "You know Haruhi, despite you leaving the Club, and the rest of your school career being completely yours to control, I really think you should consider keeping your gender a little bit. . . private. You see, it would be very bad for the Club's reputation to have kept a girl here a secret, and falsely claiming she was indeed a male host. There would probably be many complaints, and we wouldn't want that . . . now would we?" Kyoya pushed his glasses up, writing something in his black notebook. Probably making a record of the whole conversation.

Haruhi walked into the French glass doors, opening into a ballroom-like office. The countertop at the desk was blue marble, and there were ancient Greek styled posts along the hallways. A beautifully handpainted porcelain lamp sat atop the desk, lighting up the dim desk area.

"Hello, I made an appointment to speak with the Head of Scheduling," Haruhi addressed the receptionist. The woman behind the desk had glossy, black hair and a sleek French twist. She wore similar, though much more feminine, glasses like Kyoya, and Haruhi had the thought that she could pass for Kyoya's older sister.

"I'm aware of this, we have a schedule. Your name is Haruhi Fujioka," she said very matter-of-factly, without looking up.

"Erm, yes. Should I be. . ."

"Walk down this hall, make a left, and it's the third door on the right," she interrupted.

Haruhi bowed her head politely, thanked the woman, with no response, and followed the directions. She looked at the door and saw the initials, _Y.O_. '_Odd inititals, a bit silly_.' She giggled internally. Assuming she was being expected, she walked in without a knock. Inside the dim room, the only lighting was the opening of the curtains looking out over the courtyard. The black leather desk chair was facing this window, and the Head was sitting in it.

Haruhi cleared her throat politely, and the chair slowly swiveled around. Haruhi's eye grew as she saw who sat in the chair. '_Y.O. . . That must stand for. . . Yoshio. . . Ootori?!_' Her mouth dropped open a bit as the dark haired Shadow King sat in front of her. His fingers were intwined as he helf them below his chin, leg crossed. Something looked off. . . She realized what it was when she saw that his black notebook was no longer in his hand, but sitting closed on the desk in front of him.

"Kyo- Mr. Ootori, I- I thought your father was in charge of hospitals, resorts-"

"Over the past break, Mr. Suoh offered my father a job. Although he accepted the position, he decided to let me take over whilst he is on vacation. In reality though, it's really a test as to whether I'm able to hold this position successfully or not. It's different from what my brothers do, so he does not know how I will do. After just two days, though, I've gotten many compliments," Kyoya stared at Haruhi behind shaded lenses.

"But, what about your classes. . ."

"I completed the appropriate amount of courses needed to graduate, and I am now only taking further advanced classes in business skills, and English language. Most of my day is clear, so I am in here. Now, Ms. Fujioka, what can I help you with?"

Haruhi stared at Kyoya. She was still in shock of having seen the old face that haunted her dreams and thoughts. "I- I see. Oh, right. I was looking into changing out of the 2nd year gym class, into something more related to my legal studies, perhaps. But upon hearing you speak about English language lessons, I was wondering if I might be able to take that instead?"

Kyoya swiveled a bit to his right and started typing into his very large Mac desktop. He seemed to be looking up her information, her schedule. "I think I may be able to make these adjustments for you, Ms. Fujioka. May I ask though, why don't you want to take gym? It _is _mandatory, you must know," he looked up at her, and smirked. "I hope what I said to you upon our last meeting didn't affect your decisions education-wise." He looked back at the computer.

'_Ms. Fujioka? I used to be just Haruhi, his little Club puppy._' "Unfortunately, it was in fact you who convinced myself to keep my gender lowkey- at least until my last year. I wouldn't want to damage your- I mean, _the Club's_ perfect reputation, as you said before," she unintentionally spat at him. "Oh, but don't worry, I know all about the mandations for the diploma at this school, I was in fact, the one who filled out my entire resume, paperwork, and even scholarship program files. Thank you for the reminder, though, _Mr. Ootori_," she finished bluntly.

The formality of her sentence made Kyoya jerk his head up to look at her. "Do not call me that, that is my father," he said quickly.

"Is the famous Shadow King actually blushing. . .? Interesting. If you and I are no longer on a first name basis in your mind, then it is the same in mine. Thank you for the suggestion, but I don't think it really matters either way. Am I finished here?" She curtly bowed her head, and turned for the oakwood doors.

His words stopped her in her place, and caused a rush of blood to fill her cheeks. "You know Haruhi, despite what happened last year, I didn't really appreciate the fact that you not only avoided getting in contact with me, but in later investigation, found out you were actually _ignoring me_. Though no one will ever hear me say this again, I was actually rather fond of you. What a shame, all that the King taught you, all the pardons I gave you, you still decided to treat us that way. Believe me, I will _never _go out of my way for you, ever again. You were a complete and total waste of both mine _and _the Club's time. I hope I never have to see you again. If you have any more requests, fill out a form and leave it with the receptionist. Thank you," he finished.

Haruhi's eyes filled with tears, and when she dared turn around, she saw that Kyoya's chair was back in it's former position, facing the curtains. She left, head bowed, tears streaming down her face. As she was leaving, a gasp escaped her lips as the tears flowed freely. Unbeknownst to Haruhi though, Kyoya heard. His heart froze, and a shiver ran down his spine.

When the door closed, Kyoya bowed his head in his unfolded hands, and held still as a stone. He sighed. "Haruhi. . . Why did you break our hearts this way? If it wasn't enough to lose him, we had to _lose you too. _Goddamnit, _why did you leave me all alone?_"

He closed the curtains to sit in the darkness as he silently cried into his hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Haruhi didn't know she was running until she found herself stopping in front of the courtyard pond's cherub statue. She never noticed, or never cared perhaps, but at the moment, the visage of a peeing child in front of her made her smile, and actually laugh out loud.

After about a minute or so of outrageous, almost _desperate _laughter, she began to sob once more. '_This was the first place he and I were ever alone together. . . where it all began_.' She fell to her knees and sobbed.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps behind her. She lifted her head from her knees, finding she was in a tiny ball now, and saw a large shadow cast in front of her.

"Mori, why is Haru-chan crying?" A butterfly fluttered through her heart.

"I don't know, Honey," a deep voice answered. She turned around, still sitting down, and peered up. Blocking the sun from her eyes with her hand, she stared up at Honinozuka and Morinozuka.

"Haru-chan, why are you crying?" Honey repeated. He was sitting on top of Mori's shoulders and holding his pink bunny, Usa-chan.

"I was just having bad memories, that's all, senpai," she said, beginning to wipe her tears away. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your walk, though. I should be getting home, it's starting to get dark."

All of a sudden, Haruhi was reminded of something. "Excuse me, senpai, but didn't you two graduate last year. . .?" She looked at them bewildered. Under further inspection, she realized that they were not wearing the school uniform and mentally slapped herself for not realizing sooner.

Mori looked up at Honey, and he looked down at Mori. Then, Honey looked at Haruhi with sad eyes, "We were just visiting the others, is all." His cheeks turned a subtle pink, and he began to play with the ears of his stuffed bunny.

"It's alright, senpai, you don't have to feel uncomfortable. I've already seen them, you don't have to worry," she said hesitantly, realizing Honey's discomfort.

Realization then dawned on Honey's face. "Is that. . . Why you were crying, Haru-chan?" His bottom lip quivered and his eyes grew wide. Then, something happened that surprised the both of them.

Mori pulled Haruhi into a deep hug that encompassed all of her small figure into his large, masculine one. Honey slid off of his back, and watched for a moment, tears filling his eyes.

The flood gates opening, Haruhi began to sob once more, this time into Mori's black t-shirt. Honey began to cry too, and hugged Haruhi from behind. She had never felt so much love in such a time of need, and this caused her tears to flow even more than before. She slowly began to slide to the ground, hands covering her face, and soon passed out from the exhaustion.

Whispered voices flowed in and out of her mind, '_Am I dreaming?_'

"She's going to be just fine, she is just exhausted."

"But. . . She looks pale, _too pale_!"

"You have to help her, what if she's in a coma or something?"

"She's alright, Honinozuka."

"Damn it, how could we be so rude to her, Kao_ru_, we caused this!"

"No one caused anything, you must calm down, everyone. If anyone did anything, it was me. I said some less than choice words to her, if you must know."

"Oh shut up, Kyoya. You always had something rude to say, this isn't any different. _We did this_."

"Everyone, calm down. The princess is just tired, she will be alright. We've all put her through a lot, we must leave her to rest, now."

A silence followed the last voice, Haruhi wanted to know why. '_These voices all sound so familiar, why can't I figure out who's there_!' She struggled to open her eyes, but all she could manage was weak fluttering.

Someone grasped her hand having seen her eyelids, "Look, Mori, she's opening her eyes! She's awake!"

"Damn it, we must have woken her up. Everyone, we have to leave."

"It would be best for her health and rest if we just left everything up to my family's staff. They will take care of her."

"_Sh, everyone, she's opening her eyes!_"

Haruhi finally gained the strength to open her eyes just a bit. As soon as she did, she closed them again, the sun blinding her. After a moment or so, she tried again- this time, someone was shielding her from it.

She looked around, but only saw hazy figures; two ginger heads, a short strawberry blonde and a pink fluff, a tall, muscular figure, and a lean figure wearing glasses. They all seemed to be staring at her.

She looked towards her left, and saw just the outline of someone, the person blocking the sun. She continued to stare at this person as her vision began to clear, and she nearly fainted again.

"Oh my God. . ."

"Why hello there, princess. It's been a long time since I've gotten to see your pretty face. Have you missed daddy?"

Haruhi fainted almost instantly as her mind registered the King, Tamaki Suoh, standing before her. She drifted off into a dark world full of shadowy figures, and the vision of the King, _her prince_, holding her hand in the brilliance of the sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

_All around me. . . There's a kaleidoscope of colors- blue, green, pink. _

_"How beautiful do the clouds look today, senpai? And all of the cherry blossoms. . . I've never seen such a beautiful place." Looking around, I saw the fields of magnificent summer blossoms, and cherry trees in the distance. The distant sounds of waves on the shore rang in my ears. I looked at him._

_"It isn't more beautiful than your smile, Haruhi."_

_I stared at him, my blood ran cold. "You know I don't like when you say those things. . . They sound so empty, just like at the Club. Why did you bring me here?"_

_Looking at him, I saw now what I was blind to before. He wouldn't look at me. He wouldn't stop moving his fingers, tapping them on his leg, almost. . . Impaitently. _

_"Why did you. . ."_

_"I can't be with you anymore, Haruhi."_

"Nn. . . Where. . . Where am I. . .?" All the colors were gone, replaced with the sterility of chrome, white. _Hospital_.

Looking around, Haruhi tried to remember what had happened, but her mind was still remembering _that day_. '_Why did I dream about that memory?_' She felt a throbbing in her temple, and when she lifted her hand to clear the grogginess from her eyes, she felt wetness.

She felt a tug when she lifted her arm, and registered an IV, bandage, and a massive purple bruise peeking out from underneath.

She closed her eyes and leaned back onto the bed again, when a vision passed through her mind. _Glowing. . . Someone was glowing. . . Golden. . . _She remembered suddenly the appointment at the office, turning away in tears, running into Honey and Mori at the fountain, and sitting in their arms. But then, nothing.

"Uhm, hello? Is there anyone around. . .?" She looked at the door for a moment, waiting for a response, but when she recieved none, she turned and looked at the night table next to her bed. _2:17. No wonder no one is around._

First deciding against it, but convincing herself with both her need to use the restroom and the growling in her stomach, she hesitantly grasped the IV stand, and made her way from the room.

The hallways were dimly lit, and there was no one to be found down the corridors. She looked up and found a directions sign.

- _Lobby_

- _Cafeteria_

^ _Rooms 401-425_

- _Rooms 426-451_

- _Restrooms_

Figuring that the only place she could inquire about food was at the cafeteria, she made a left and started that way. After a 5 minute elevator ride from Floor 4, she finally made it to the lobby. Continuing to follow the signs, she travelled through the massive lobby towards a large sign labeled _Cafeteria_.

In the silence of the night, her mind began to drift, from drowsiness or drugs in the IV, she wasn't sure. Perhaps even just the hunger. She closed her eyes and- _Crash_. She opened them to find 6 very concerned, yet very familiar faces peering down at her.

"HARU-CHAN! Are you okay?! Mori, GET HER UP, _PLEASE_!" The bouncy boy started shouting with tears in his eyes, tugging on the what-seemed-like 10 feet tall Mori-senpai. He swiftly picked her up and brought her to her feet, with both of the twins grasping her arms on either side, steadying her. Kyoya was seen to her far right, lifting the IV stand, and-

"Senpai?"

Haruhi's eyes began to fill with tears, overflowing down her cheeks, her chin, and onto her nightdress. Forgetting everything in the world, time pausing, nothing existing except her senpai and her, she leaped in front of her to feel his warmth, his strength, _him_.

Almost instantly, she fell to floor again.

"God damnit Haruhi, _be careful!_" Kaoru scolded her, lifting up her right side.

"Geez commoner, we knew you'd freak, but don't _kill yourself _over it. You _do _have tubes in you, you know," Hikaru said chuckling on her left.

She looked up to both of them, took a deep breath, closed her eyes and, "_Let me go you fucking assholes!_" All six of them gasped, even the Shadow King, even stonewall Mori. The twins let go of her arms as if her touch had burned them, and she stormed over to the now wary Kyoya. He very quickly pushed her stand in front of him, _away _from him, and she snatched it away.

Turning on her heel, stand in hand, her next target was Tamaki. The tears began to flow again, and when she approached him, he opened welcoming arms.

_That dream_.

She froze, staring at him. She started again, walked right in front of him, held out her hand,

_Slap._

This time, there was complete and total silence. They all stared with gaping eyes at this tiny, yet _very vicious_, girl.

"How _dare _you show your face to me. I never want to see you again. I never want to see _any_ of you again. _Do you hear me?!_" She was now turned towards the lot, and they all had mixed emotions on their faces; guilt, sadness, astonishment, and the very open anguish on Honey's face.

"Mr. Ootori, I can't say I really appreciate you doing this, because _I'm _the one paying for this overly priced hospital, but I'll thank you for getting me to safety anyways. Send my bill in the mail, I'll be leaving tomorrow," she turned back the way she came, limping slightly, and without another word.

After a few moments, he broke the silence.

"I understand her reaction to me, but. . . Holy shit, what did you guys _do_?" Tamaki looked over at them all.

"We've. . . got a lot to tell ya, boss," is all Hikaru could manage through the choking guilt in his throat.

They all turned and looked at her small form, and wondered together, _Did we really lose our sweet princess. . . for good?_


	5. Chapter 5

_"What was that? Ill? Terminally? That means. . . How much time does she have? I'll catch a plane back first thing tomorrow morning. I have something to do first. . . See you soon, Eclair."_

_"WHAT?! You're leaving? Like, for real this time?! How could you?!" Hikaru was very upset that day. They all were. _

_"My mother's illness never got better and while I've been gone. . . She's gotten worse. They say she's only got about a year left to live. I have to go spend it with her. I need to be there for her. . . I love you all, but she's all I've ever lived for."_

_"But Tama-chan. . . What will you tell Haruhi?" They all just stared at me, as if my answer decided the world's fate. Now that I think about it, it probably did. Their world._

_"I leave first thing tomorrow morning. . . I'm going to see her before I leave. I won't have time to tell her everything, all that I feel for her, or anything really. . . And by the time I'm able to come back, she will have graduated and moved on. . . I think this is it, guys. I trust you'll be able to comfort her in ways I never will again. You guys are family to me, and I trust you will all take care of yourselves." They all cried so much. Even Kyoya. Even Takashi. Even me. That day was the last time I saw them._

_"He's. . . gone?" _

_"Yep, looks like he decided to take up Eclair's offer. You were only ever his daughter, Haruhi. Only the Host Club's dog. You actually thought you meant that much to us?" Hikaru tore out her heart. They all did._

_"Don't tell Haruhi about my mother. She'll worry too much, and it'll hurt her to know that I left loving her. I don't want her to wait for me, miss out on life. Tell her something that will make her want to forget about me." The tears poured from my eyes as I spoke about Haruhi forgetting about me. It was my worst nightmare._

_"But boss. . ."_

_"Promise me."_

_"I can't be with you anymore, Haruhi."_

_"Senpai. . . What are you saying?"_

_"Don't try to contact me. I don't want you to."_

_"Senpai. . ." Her tears flowed freely. I was tearing out my own heart._

_"Goodbye." That was the last time I ever saw her._

_"But. . . I thought he. . . I thought I meant something to him. You all mean so much to me, I just thought. . ."_

_"You don't. It'd be best for you to just forget any of this happened. Your debt has been paid, so we don't ever want to see your face again," Hikaru was being so hurtful. . .  
"I feel jealous of Honey and Mori-senpai, they won't _have_ to see you again," Kaoru, too._

_"I just. . . I thought we were family."_

_Haruhi left that day, crying. They all cried, too. She didn't see them for months. She ignored all of their calls. They wanted to apologize, but she couldn't stand to think about anything anymore._

_Haruhi left town, lived her life with little to no conscious memory of the past year at all. It often came to her in her dreams._

_"Boss. . . We can't stand it if she leaves us. We are a family, and if she forgets about you, she'll want to forget about us too. . ."_

_"The only way for her to want to forget about me is to believe I'm not worth thinking about."_

_"Tamaki, are you sure about this?" Kyoya always needed to be 110 percent sure._

_"Yes."_

_"Everyone, what I'm going to tell you will be very difficult to hear, but it's extremely important that you listen to what I have to say, and respect it."_

_"We're listening Kyoya."_

_"In order for Haruhi to truly forget Tamaki's existence, we must rid of everything that will remind her of him."_

_"What are you saying, senpai. . ."_

_"She must forget about us, too."_

_"Goodbye."_

Sorry guys, I had to fix some plot holes, here's the revised version in case you read it the first time.

Thank you to those who have been keeping up with it so far, by the way! Tell me what you think, and if you have any requests or suggestions, PM me ^-^

-Buns


	6. Chapter 6

"I see, so that explains her actions," Tamaki looked at the Club's members with understanding, sadness in his eyes. "You all really didn't have to do that- I'm sorry, it's all my fault. If I never left, none of this would have happened. I don't even know how to get her to forgive me, either."

After that, they all sat in the sleeping hospital, dozing here and there, but mostly thinking. Before they knew it, the sun was peeping through the windows and life was continuing on with a new day.

Tamaki decided to do what everyone had been contemplating, per usual. "I'm going to go see her."

They looked at him with bewildered stares as he stood up and brushed down the wrinkles in his violet designer shirt and jeans. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Boss, she's _really _upset. Like, _slap you in the face_ upset. You really want to go up there?" Hikaru questioned.

"Well, I mean. . . Here, she's in a confined room where I know I can find her, and she's got nowhere to go. Think of it badly if you want, but I'd rather speak to her in a private space rather than her home with Ranka-san around, or at school with _everyone _around," he looked at Kyoya, "If you'd like to assist me, feel free. You all may, but give me some alone time first."

He turned his back on the hosts and made his way to the fourth floor.

"I think we messed up big time, guys," Kaoru looked around at the others. They all had defeated looks on their faces. . . Even Kyoya. He held his head in his hands.

"You think so, Kaoru? Damn it. . . I don't know what to do anymore! We really fucked up, here. And God knows what _Kyoya _said to her. Jesus," Hikaru glared at the raven-haired boy.

"Yeah. . . When we found Haruhi, she was crying on the floor. Apparently she had a run-in with Kyoya. . . What did you even say to her? If anything, Kyo-chan. . ." Honey drifted off.

"You're the reason she's in here," Takashi finished off.

Kyoya looked up and- to everyone's complete and total shock- began to cry. He didn't say a word. They all stared at him with gaping expressions, then to eachother, and went silent.

"Haruhi. . .?" Tamaki walked into the sliding glass doors with butterflies in his stomach. He didn't know what to expect or what to say, so when he finally made it to her room, he was at a loss for words. Her name was all he could get out for the time being.

She was laying asleep in her hospital bed, and Tamaki marveled in the way the sun shone on her eyelids and sparkled along her hair which was tossed across the pillow. She looked so peaceful.

He walked over to her, pulling a chair with him, and sat next to her. He carefully picked up her right hand and began to stroke the porcelain skin. He sat there in silence and wonder for so long, he was dozing when her eyelids began to flutter.

The sensation of being touched is what actually brought her from her slumber, and found it quite calming. She laid there in bliss until she realized, _Someone is touching me_. She jolted up and snatched her hand away instinctively, looking to her right.

"What the hell are you doing here, Suoh-senpai."

Having woken up fully by now, he just stared at her in horror. _She really doesn't like me at all. I really hurt her. What am I supposed to say. . . _"I, erm, I was looking for the, uh, the bathroom."

"Are you fucking with me right now? That's your excuse why you're in _my _room, holding _my _hand? And _while I sleep, too_?! What the hell is wrong with you!" She was furious. Her heart monitor began beeping; Tamaki looked at it worriedly and got up to get a nurse when he was stopped by a small hand pulling on his wrist.

"It's just because I'm upset, I'm not dying or anything. Calm down."

He looked at her and realized he had been shaking, but finally after calming himself, he sat back down again. "I forgot that happens. . . Sorry. . ." He couldn't look at her. He felt so ashamed.

"So, why is it that you're here, senpai?" She crossed her arms and stared at him.

Tamaki was at a loss for words, but he didn't understand why. He was never able to tell her the truth about what happened because he didn't plan on coming back but now that he was here. . . "I wanted to explain some things to you."

Haruhi felt her pulse begin to quicken again, and Tamaki heard it too. The monitor was very revealing. "It's nothing bad, Haruhi. I just need some time, and your patience, and you'll know exactly what happened and why it did. I just need you to understand. What I did was stupid, and _definitely _not the way to go about it, but I did what I thought was necessary at the time. I didn't even think of how it would affect you later, I was just too worried about the 'here and now.' I completely understand if you continue to disassociate yourself with me- Honestly, I deserve it. But please, just hear me out," he found himself holding her hand again, desperately trying to keep her from running. It was a stupid notion, but he couldn't bear the idea that she'd leave him.

She looked at him for a long while, absolutely silent.

Tamaki found himself holding his breath when finally, she sighed. "I'm listening."

The prince took a deep breath and began.

**Merh, tell me what you think! This was a bit of fluff, but trust me, next chapter should be good! It'll be the second to last in this series, so look out for it!**

**-Buns.**


	7. Chapter 7

Haruhi stared at Tamaki intently. "I'm listening," she told him. She crossed her arms stubbornly and averted her eyes to the wall opposite her bed. She heard him clear his throat.

"Well, prince- Haruhi," he cleared his throat again. "Over the past year or so of knowing each other, you have come to learn about my mother's condition." He stopped and Haruhi felt his stare. He didn't pause for an answer though, and she knew it.

"At the end of last year, around the time of our party and Eclair's visit, I was given some very terrible news. Before Eclair left, she told me the whereabouts of my mother. She happens to be the servant to the Tonnerre family. Due to this, she, of course, knew about the condition as well, and how _disatrous_ it's become."

Haruhi let this sink in, and though she knew where this was heading, she couldn't believe it was true. Not for the Prince, at least. He's too good of a person for it to be true.

"The doctor's told her she only had a year left to live. Of course, immediately after I was told this, I said _Screw it _to my grandmother, my father, _anyone _who decided to stand in my way. I was going to go spend the rest of my mother's life with her. And that included the Club, as well," he stopped to take a breath. His voice was slightly shaky, and she realized it was because he was shaking.

"It hurt so badly, Haruhi. . . To tell them, to watch them _cry for me_. I knew if it was that hard with them. . ." He choked on his words. Haruhi kept position but looked in the corners of her eyes to sneak a glance at him. A shiver ran through her body, as she saw the tears drip from his face into his hands. He was looking down and the golden hair was falling forward. Suddenly, tears formed in her eyes, too.

She opened her mouth to tell him it was alright to not continue, but he began speaking. "I understood that if you knew I was leaving for a year, you would wait for me, Haruhi. That's so selfish, I wouldn't allow for it. I didn't know exactly when I would back, or _if I ever would be_. I couldn't let you hang on for the rest of your life on something so hopeless as me," he was looking at her now. His lips were trembling with remembering, and when she looked over, she watched as he closed his eyes.

"I told the Club that they should erase anything that had anything to do with me; to make you _want _to forget about me. That's why I was so mean to you, the day of our picnic, I mean. It hurt my heart to see you cry that way, but I knew it was the right thing to do," Haruhi had long turned away to look at the now rising sun through the window. The sky was an array of pinks, purples, and oranges. She was in a trance as she listened.

Shocking her out of her daze, Tamaki grasped her hand desperately, "I didn't want to hurt you Haruhi, and I didn't want them to, either! _I'm so sorry_. When Kyoya told me what he did, what he _said _to you, I punched him right in the face. _No one should treat you that way_, not even me. I completely understand if you never want to speak to me again, but just know, Haruhi. . . I'm here if you ever want your Da- Your senpai, again."

He sobbed on the last sentence, but was standing by the end. She was staring up at him, at the glow emanating from his body from the rising sun. She remembered every single thing that she ever fell in love with, every moment they shared, every tear she shed out of love, and every reason why she hated him for it.

The intense tidal wave of motions sent her over the edge, and she fell to the bed sobbing, clenching his hand. Tamaki was in shock, and didn't know what to do, or how to help his dear princess. He just stood there and watched, and continued to stare as she pulled him in to her, and was even knocked into a dizzy daze when she kissed him.

All of the emotional barracks were torn down, causing a suffocating, euphoric, wild passion to erupt from their lips into each other, and they were holding each other, kissing, feeling, loving. Nothing was enough for Haruhi; she had to have more of his creamy skin, more of his silky hair, more of his sweet-made-salty kisses. Tamaki was just in amazement that he was lucky enough to have her love, yet knowing deep down he did not deserve it.

A thought fluttered through Haruhi's mind that caused her to halt the passion between them. "Tamaki. . . If you've returned, doesn't that mean that. . ." She slowly turned to gaze into his crytalline eyes. They stared off behind her, far away to a place and time she never was, nor would ever be.

"Yes. She's dead."


End file.
